You Can Name the Story!
by geeky-goth-girl-13
Summary: And write the summary! Look inside for the details.


Mori looked down at the small girl pulled up to his body. Even though they had been married for two months, he still needed to get used to it. His cousin was the only one from the old group that was the Ouran Academy Host Club that knew he was married. The group was getting together that day to meet before a new year started. And none of them knew what had perspired as soon as school let out.  
He carefully got up from his position on the bed and crossed the room to go make some breaksfast for his wife in the kitchen. He wanted to surpise her with breakfast in bed because she had to go back to school and hadn't been feeling good. He pulled on his boxers and walked out of the door to the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.\par \tab He had just started the eggs when he heard a knock on the front door. He turned down the temperature on the stove while he went to answer the door. He couldn't tell who it was because the window to the front door was made of frosted glass so he could only really make out hair color and height. Blonde, black, reddish-brown. All the various hair colors. Now the whole crew was here. Oh well, may as well let them in.  
"Hn," he said as he opened the doors.  
"TAKASHI!" Honey called as he basically attacked his older cousin.  
"Mitisukune, quiet," he whispered as he walked into the kitchen with the tiny boy on his back. He tended to his eggs as the gang made themselves at home. "That goes for all of you. If your gonna come to my home so early then you need to be quiet," he told them while looking specifically at the twins and Tamaki.  
"Why do we have to be quiet?" Honey asked, inocently.  
"Because she's asleep," he told the little boy as he slid the eggs onto a plate with some bacon. He then poured a glass of orange juice and put them all on a tray with a single white rose.  
"Stay here," he told them as he left the room. He put the tray down on the desk in the room and crossed to the bed to wake up his sleeping beauty.  
"Love, it's time to wake up," he whispered in her ear while he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He kissed her on the forehead as she stirred from her sleep. "You have to wake up and eat now. The Host Club got here and I think that Mitisukune is going to start asking a lot of questions about you.  
"Breakfast sounds good to me," she said as she made to get up and out of the bed.  
"No," he stated as he gently pushed her back onto her bed. "Stay here, I already have breakfast prepared for you."  
"Thanks so much Taka," she said. "Are we going to the dojo today?" she asked as she started to dig into her food.  
"Yes, if we can get away from those crazy maniacs for enough time. But you know the rules," he said.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I can watch but no fighting, no practicing, and if a fight breaks out that isn't sparring no getting in the middle of it."  
"Exactly, I just don't want you to get hurt," Mori told her as he kissed her lips. "I'm gonna throw on some clothes and go deal with the others. You just enjoy your breakfast in bed."  
He walked out of the room in a pair of jeans and nothing more. He entered the living room to see the Host Club waiting.  
"Well, why did you leave with that tray of food earlier?" Tamaki asked.  
"No huge reason," Mori told the king.  
"Is she awake now Takashi?" Honey asked sweetly as he held Usa-chan by the ears.  
"Yes, she'll be in soon."  
"Two things," the twins said in perfect unison.  
"Who is this girl you two keep talking about-" Karou asked from his spot in his brothers arms.  
"And where is Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.  
"Oh my God, Mommy," Tamaki started wailing to Kyoya, "Daddy forgot to call and check on Haruhi."  
"Don't worry, I called Ranka over the summer and he said she was fine. Now I would like to know who this mystery women is," the Shadow Prince commented, taking control of the situation.  
They heard a retching sound coming from the bathroom. The second it started Mori was out of the room and in the direction of the retching.  
"Okay, that was wierd," Karou and Hikaru said together.  
A few minutes later, Mori reentered the room with a young women in his arms.  
"Taka, I can walk by myself you know," she complained.  
"Yes, but I wanted to carry you. You deserve to be treated like a princess," he told her lovingly.  
"Yes, well then I'm a fat princess," she muttered.  
"You listen to me Morinozuka Haruhi, you are not fat. You are pregnant with twins. And you are beautiful."  
"Just cause I'm your wife doesn't mean you have to say that to me," Haruhi said.  
"Oh but it's true," he told her lovingly.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Tamaki said. "WIFE AND HARUHI?" he screamed.

**A/N I can't seem to come up with a name for this story, so please, PM me with the name you like. On June 8th I will choose the story's name. Winner gets their name chosen and tow runners up will get to name Haruhi and Mori's babies. Now. Happy naming. Please also submit a summary. Oh yeah , and the winner gets a character named after him/her.**


End file.
